Still You
by Parkrimie
Summary: Kalau pengen tau, baca aja sendiri. Mind to review? Author baru di fandom screenplay.


Still You

Author: sapphire blue

Genre: boy x boy, little comedy maybe /? little sad maybe /?

Main cast : Lee Donghae as him self

Lee Hyukjae as him self

Kim Heechul as him self

Rating : general

Lenght: ONESHOOT!

_**/kau jahat lee donghae/**_

_**/kau kurang peka hyukjae/**_

_**/kalian munafik/**_

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Pagi ini dengan indahnya semua awan di london ini mulai menghilang, udara dingin meyeruak menusuk kulitku, tapi tak lebih menusuk dari hatiku yang sedang menangis dalam diam, dan tetap tersenyum, bagaimana mau aku tak menangis jika seseorang yang kalian sayangi masih mengingat masa lalunya, dan harus melakukan syuting mv bersama kalian yang juga merupakan masa lalunya, dan masih menyayanginya.

_**Hyukjae PoV**_

"bagus sekali kalain mengerjakannnya dengan bagus dan tak memerlukan banyak waktu untuk pembuatan mv kali ini" suara mengelengar milik produser sm ent berbahagia akan selesainya mv baruku dan donghae

"haha.. ne ini sangat singkat bagiku" ucap donghae pada produser sambil tersenyum ramah

Apa kalian tau siapa lee donghae ? tentu kalian tahu ia adalah salah satu member dari boyband terkenal di korea super junior, dan rekan duet ku, namun aku mengenalnya lebih dari itu, bukan sebagai sahabat, teman maupun namjachinguku, aku mengingatnya sebagai masa laluku yang indah dan berakhir pedih, oh sudahlah jangan suruh aku mengingat semua tentangnya, aku terlalu sedih untuk mengingat semua tentangnya, jujur aku masih sayang padanya, dan kembali lagi seperti dulu hanya ada aku si pemendam rasa baginya.

"ya.. monkey kau melamun" ujar heechul hyung menghilangkan semua lamunanku tentang donghae

"a-aniyo hyung" ujar ku yang jels berbohong padanya

"kau tahu kau tak pintar berbohong pada hyung mu ini hyukjae" bisik heechul hyung di telinga ku kemudian ia kabur ke donghae, dan aku mengikutinya untuk mendekati donghae dan memberikan fakesmile ku... lagi

"hae lagumu melow amat, terinspirasi dari masa lalu, emang buat sapa, hae ?" tanya heechul pada donghae yang tengah meminum minumannya

"iya memang dari masa lalu, tentu untuk masa laluku yang indah namun sekarang sudah tidak karna itu masa lalu" ujar dongahe sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang aku yakin ia sedang gugup, hatiku sangat tertusuk mendengar perkataannnya, yang aku yakini lagu ini jelas untuk mantan yeojachingu nya bukan mantan namjachingunya yaitu aku

"hhhaahh.." aku menghela nafas pasrah kali ini

"kau kenapa monyet?" tanya donghae yang menatap tajam padaku

"aniyo aku lelah sekali, aku tidur duluan saja ya, anneyoung" ujarku langsung kabur ke dalam hotel

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Kalian tahu bukan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang, jelas aku sedang menangis lagi dan lagi dalam diam, karna aku tak mau donghae mendengarkan ku menangis, kalian tahu kan betapa hancur dan sakitnya hatiku melihat lagu ini untuk masa lalunya, dan dibuat bersama ku,ingat BERSAMAKU.

drt drt drt

"nuguseyo ?" ucapku sambil menghilangkan air mataku yang mengalir

"yak.. monkey kau tak menyimpan nomor ku hah.. aku heechul. Babo!" teriak heechul hyung diseberang

"mian hyung, hehe, ada apa menelfon ku?" tanya ku sambil tertawa hambar

"kita keluar sekarang kau bisa tidak ?" ujar heechul hyung padaku

"bagaimana kalau 10 menit lagi, ara ? aku masih ingin istirahat sebentar" ucapku yang tentu sengaja bohong lagi padanya

"baiklah, aku tunggu jam 4 di depan lobby, ara ?" ucap heechul hyung yang langsung mematikan sambungan telefonnya

"dasar hyung babo, sekarang masih jam 2 kusuruh tunggu 10 menit malah ingin bertemu jam 4" ujarku mengomel padanya dengan diri sendiri

Ya.. kali ini aku sudah muak untuk terus mengangis lebih baik aku langsung tidur saja, aku tak peduli lagi dengan semua air mata yang membanjiri pipiku hanya untuknya lagi, siapa lagi klo bukan donghae, si ikan nemo itu

_**Hyukjae Pov end**_

_**Heechul Pov**_

"telfon yang anda hubungi sedang-" ucapan dari sberang ku putuskan, diamana si monyet jelek itu sekerang sudah, 1 jam aku menunggu nya dari jam dua (author nyempil: "heechul-ssi, bukannya janjiannya jam 4 dan kau daritadi jam 2 disana, baru menunggu 1 jam artinya ini masih jam 3, kenapa kau kebinggungan, babo!) #abaikan gak ya

Lebih baik aku langsung saja ke kamarnya, setelah memencet tombol password kamarnya, aku melihatnya tengah tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap, dan dalam keadaan mata yang lebab ku yakin ia habis menangis, karna masih ada air mata di pipinya, juga air liur disana.

Dengan perlahan ku belai rambut coklat muda miliknya dengan sayang, bagaimana bisa monyet jorok ini menjadi jorok melebihi henry sejak kapan ia begini, klo ketahuan leeteuk hyung ia pasti ia diceramahi olehnya

"engh.." ia menggeliat dari tidurnya karna tanganku yang masih terus membelai rambutnya, ia langsung duduk dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya

"imut" pikirku dalam hati

lalu ia akhirnya sadar bahwa air liur dan air matanya ada dipipinya, ia langsung menghilangkan air itu dengan tangannya

"aku tau kau monyet, bukan berarti kau harus lebih jorok dari si mochi itu kan" ucapku dingin dengan tatapan tak kalah dingin padanya

"yak kau hyung, meledekku saja kerjaan mu" ucapnya dengan ketus dan mencubit lenganku

"sudah jam berpa ini aku sudah menunggu mu sejam yang lalu di lobi kau tak muncul juga" ucapku mengalihankan pandangan ku darinya

"yak hyung ini masih jam 3, kau menyuruhku bertemu jam 4 kau tau" ucapnya marah sambil menunjukkan jam di hp nya yang tertuliskan jam 15.00, dan walpapernya dan donghae.. hah sepertinya dugaanku benar tentangnya

"aku tunggu kau diparkiran 10 menit dari sekarang jika tidak, aku akan membunuhmu" ucapku dingin langsung meninggalkannya

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Gilakah aku ? tentu, ku akui itu setelah bertahun-tahun rasa ini kupendam bahkan hingga saat ini, aku belum juga mengungkapkannya, karna kau tau ia hanya ingat Lee Donghae! Lee Donghae! Dan hanya Lee Donghae, maka itu aku tak pernah mengatakan ini semua, sebegitukah aku pengecut ? ku akui aku sangat babo, dan pengecut, lalu apa untungnya klo aku mengatakannya, semuanya tak akan berubah hanya akan ada Lee Donghae dalam hatinya, bukan Kim Heechul

"yak, hyung kajja" ucap nya sembari memasuki mobilku

Aku meinjak gas dan pergi secepatnya darisana, ketempat dimana, hanya akan ada aku dan dia disana, sepi sunyi dan menghilang dari Lee Donghae kesayangannya itu

"hyung.. mengapa kita disini?" tanyanya langsung setelah baru saja aku menginjak rem

"aniyo.. lebih baik sekarang kau jujur disini, karna disini sepi" ucapku dingin sambil menatap lurus ke depan

"ma-maksudmu hyung?" tanyanya yang jelas butuh penjelasan dariku

"ungkapkan saja, jika memang kau masih mencintai donghae" ucapku msih dingin dan tak mengalihkan pandanganku

"a-aniyo hyung, a-aku tak m-mencintainya la-lagi" ucapnya gugup ia pasti berbohong padaku, karna ia tengah menundukkan kepalanya

"kau tau, kau tak pernah bisa mengelak ini semua, layar hp mu saja fotonya, kau mau mengelak apalagi hyukjae ?" ucapku dengan hangat dan menarik dagunya agar ia menatapku

Ia diam

"yah, kalau kau tak mau jujur dan tak mau aku membantu kesedihanmu hari ini, lebih baik kau bunuh diri saja, dan tak pernah mendapatkannya" ucapku melepskan tanganku dari dagunya, dan melemparkan badanku ke jok mobilku dengan cukup kasar

"aku tidak sebabo itu hyung, baiklah aku mengaku jika aku masih menyayanginya, dan aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya" ucapnya dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca, tanpa babibu lagi

Grep

Aku memeluknya, pertahannya pun runtuh ia menangis di pelukanku dengan kencang, ku usap punggungnya agar ia tenang malah tangisannya menjadi-jadi

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

5 menit

Sejujurnya aku ingin terus memeluknya, namun ia menangis dalam pelukan ku bukan tertawa seperti apa yang aku inginkan, perlahan ku lepaskan pelukanku

"hyukjae, sekarang berhentilah menangis dan mulailah berteriak disini" ucapku sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku membiarkan udara segar ini memasuki rongga hidungku

"apa kau yakin hyung?" tanyanya ragu padaku, aku hanya membalasnya dengan menggaguk

"kau jahat lee donghae" teriaknya dengan keras mengelegar bahkan di telingaku yang siap tuli gara-gara ini

"hhahh.." ia menghela nafasnya, setlah berhasil mebuat telingaku hampir tuli

"kenapa lagi hah ?" tanyaku dingin padanya

"hanya sudah lega saja hyung, gomawo ne hyung" ujarnyanya dengan gummy smile yang sejak pagi tadi kurindukan, ayolah heechul sadar, ia mencintai donghae, bukan dirimu

"ne gwen-" ucapaku terhenti karna tiba-tiba ia

Grep

Memelukku, mataku membesar kali ini aku tak percaya, akhirnya setelah lebih dari 10 tahun aku mengenalnya kini ia akhirnya memelukku, sesuai harapanku dengan senyuman khasnya dan ia memelukku dengan posesif

"hyung, kajja kita kembali ke hotel" ajaknya setelah melepaskan pelukannya padaku

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Dari sepanjang perjalanan hingga di parkiran pun kita terus saja bercanda gurau dan tertawa lepas, aku sangat merindukan masa ini, bersama mu hyuk.. sayang kau tak pernah mencintaiku

"hai hyung" sapa seseorang disana, ia ternyata donghae

"hai donghae, kau ingin keluar atau kemana ?" tanya hyukjae padanya sambil tersenyum dengan gummy smilenya. oh tidak heechul kendalikan dirimu, jangan rusak hari ini dengan kecemburuanmu

"aku ingin kembali ke hotel saja, aku ikut kalian saja ya.." ucapnya dengan senyum ramah nya cih. Memuakkan

Sesampainya kami di lift, aku menarik tangan hyukjae, dan meninggalkan muka donghae yang suram , mana peduli lagi aku dengannya, aku muak dengannya bahkan jika tak ada hyukjae sekarang, mungkin dia akan masuk kedalam rumah sakit, dan koma selama sebulan, dan akan ada skandal ku di banyak media masa. Hah.. lupakan itu

_**Heechul PoV end**_

_**Donghae PoV**_

Apa-apaan mereka bemesraan di depanku, semakin hari semakin lengket seperti di lem saja kalian berdua, aku cemburu? Tentu saja tidak, hanya malas melihat mereka sok mengumbar kemesraan saja

"hyung" satu suara menghancurkan lamunanku

"um..waeyo ryeowok ?" tanyaku sambil melihat matanya yang sedang membulat imut padaku

"kau melamun saja hyung, kau jelaous sama heechul hyung eoh?" tanyanya sambil menatap kearahku dengan tajam

"a-aniyo wookie" ucapku melihat ke depan, tentu ke arah monyet dan heechul hyung

"kalau kau tak cemburu hyung, mengapa tak melihatku?" tanyanya polos sambil ikut melihat monyet dan heechul hyung

"memang tak boleh, jika aku terus melihatmu yang ada yesung hyung membunuhku" ucapku bercanda sambil tersenyum padanya

"kau tahu hyung.." ucapnya menggantung

"wae wookie ?" tanyaku yang sudah mulai penasaran

"aku merindukan senyum mu barusan" ucapnya polos sambil mengerak-gerakkan kakinya

"maksudmu wookie?" tanyaku sambil merangkul pundaknya

"ya.. semenjak eunhyuk hyung dan heechul hyung dekat, senyummu terlihat fake hyung" ucapnya melepaskan tanganku dari pundaknya

"kalau kau cemburu seharusnya kamu jujur hyung, daripada nantinya kamu akan menyesal" ucapnya sambil menatap langit-langit ruang latihan

"hai kalian berdua, berduaan saja" ucap sungmin hyung mendatangi kami berdua

"seperti kau tidak saja pernah berduaan dengan kyuhyun saja hyung" ucapku melihat tajam padanya, lalu tertawa bersama dengan ryeowook

"aku cukup peka dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan" ucap sungmin hyung sambil duduk diantara kami berdua

"tentang hyukjae bukan" ucaonya sambil menatap tajam padaku

"a-aniyo hyung" ucapku gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tak gatal

"kau tau kau jangan berbohong lagi pada kami berdua hae, kami mengetahuinya tanpa harus mendengar langsung darimu, kami sudah curiga dari awal" ucap sungmin hyung memegang pundak ku

"jadi jujurlah sekarang pada perasaanmu, dan pada kami" ucapnya sambil menguncang bahuku

"hahh.." aku menghela nafasku

"baiklah hyung, sejujurnya laguku still you sedang terjadi padaku, dan lagu ini untuk si monyet" ucapku jujur pada mereka berdua

"hyukjae hyung memang kurang peka" ucap ryeowook

"sabarlah hae, tunjukkan jika kau memang mencintainya hae, berjuanglah" ucap sungmin hyung sambil mengepalkan tanggannya memberiku semangat

"rebut kembali hatinya hyung, jangan biarkan heechul hyung menjadi penghalangmu" ucap ryeowook yang ikut-ikutan mengepalkan tangannya memberiku semangat juga

Perlahan namun pasti ku langkahkan kakiku mendekati hyukjae hyung dan heechul hyung, ku lirik ke belakang sungmin hyung dan ryeowook sedang mengepalkan tangannya lagi untuk mneyemangatiku, tanpa babibu ku seret hyukjae hyung ke atas gedung sm

Hening...

Sedaritadi sudah bermenit-menit kami disni tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan baik aku maupun hyukjae hyung

Tap tap tap

Suara kaki mendekat, ayo dongahe gunakan kesempatan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, namun hati dan lidah ku berbeda keinginanku, lidah ku kelu untuk mengucapkan apapun

"kalian munafik" satu kata menghancurkan keheningan ini

"kalian masih saling mencintai, namun terlalu munafik akan ego masing-masing, sadarlah kawan" ucap heechul hyung mendekat pada kami, dan mempersatukan tangan kami

"sekarang bersatulah" ucap heechul hyung lalu meninggalkan kami berdua, perlahan ku rasa pegangan tanganku dan eunhyuk hyung merenggang, segera mungkin aku mengenggam tangannya erat

Grep

Ku peluk hyukjae hyung dengan posesif tak mau kehilangannya.. lagi, perlahan namun pasti ia membalas pelukanku, dan menangis dalam pelukan kami

"uljima hyung uljima, mianhae hyung" ucapku sambil terus memeluknya, pelukan yang ku rindukan, perlahan ia berhenti menagis ku lepaskan dirinya dari pelukanku

"hyung.. mianhae ne, um.. saranghae" ucapku sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan sayang padanya

"gwenchana hae, nado saranghae" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan gummy smile yang lama ku rindukan dari berapa hari yang lalu

END


End file.
